Safe
by svurolivia
Summary: Based on End Game and extended version of the Amanda and Noah scene


Olivia had been a little distant from Amanda ever since they found out that Rob Miller had been released on bail. They hadn't really talked or even seen each other. The blonde knew that Liv was only doing it to keep her and her girls safe. The two women hadn't been together long, only a few months having gotten together shortly after Billie was born. Miller had made it clear that he was going after Noah to get to Olivia and the older woman was afraid that if Miller found out about their relationship, he would use that against her too.

So, that is why Amanda didn't find it that unusual that Olivia might have forgotten to tell her that Noah was getting dropped off at the station. It made the blonde's day thought when she heard Noah calling her name and wrapping his arms around her middle in a hug.

"Hi bud. What are you doing here?" Amanda said returning the little boys hug.

"Lieutenant Benson called for a pickup" The patrol officer said. "Is it okay if we leave him with you?"

Amanda turns, keeping her hand on Noah's shoulder. "Yeah, of course."

"Where's my mom?" Noah asked.

"She'll be back soon, bud. Do you want a snack?" Amanda was very familiar with Noah's after school routine and knew he liked to have a snack when he got home from school. "Go ahead and sit at my desk and I'll get you something from the vending machine. What do you want?"

She gets him his chips and a can of soda and gets him all settled. Amanda spends a little time with catching up on his week had been. The blonde missed her little guy this week. Prior to this mess with Miller, the women were spending basically all their free time together. Noah and Jesse got along so well. Most of the time. They were like true siblings and the squabbles were frequent. One minute they would be peacefully playing together, the next they'd be arguing. Though, their arguments never lasted long and the kids usually were back to playing with in a matter of minutes.

Olivia had also proven to be a huge help Billie. Amanda hadn't been receiving much help from Al in the months since her born. He had been around to see his daughter a handful of times, but he never stayed long and was pretty distant the whole time. Liv, however, was always over, helping with feedings and changings and keeping the little girl entertained. The baby had really bonded with her girlfriend and Amanda loved that.

Noah had been asking her tons of questions. Like when would he get to play with Jesse and Frannie again and about the taxidermy chipmunk on her desk. Something that fascinated the little boy.

The blonde gets a panicked call from her girlfriend who was convinced that someone had taken her little boy. It doesn't take long thought, for Amanda to reassure Liv that her son is safe and in her care. It feels so good that Olivia trust the other woman so much with her son. Only a few years ago, the brunette had some major trust issues with her. Amanda had assumed that she would never get back into the other woman's good graces, but over time, she became the person that Olivia trusted most.

When Liv gets to the precinct about twenty minutes later, the sight she sees warms her heart. Her girlfriend and her son laughing together while working on some homework. The bond her girlfriend has with her son is special. Amanda was there, the day they found Noah in that drawer. Years later she admitted to Liv that she had fallen in love with him that day too. She knows that she never has to worry about her son when he's in the blonde's care.

"Thanks for watching him" Liv says briefly resting her hand on the small of her girlfriends back. Removing it before anyone else notices.

"No problem. We had a snack hand got some homework done." Amanda replies.

"I want to see you and the girls tonight."

"I thought you wanted to keep your distance until this whole mess with Miller was over."

"I've missed you and the girls and I've been trying to keep you all safe by pushing you away. But I don't want to do that anymore. I don't want Rob Miller to stop me from living my life. I want to spend time with you and the kids because this isn't fair to them either."

"Does six work for you?"

Olivia smiles. "That's perfect."

That night is just for them to reconnect with each other. Liv takes over Billie's nighttime routine. Giving the baby her dinner and bathe and putting her down for the night. They both spend time playing with Jesse and Noah. While the two women would love to be focusing on each other, they both know that their children come first. Their time together comes after the kids are in bed. Which is what they do tonight. Curled up on the couch with Frannie asleep on the floor next to them. Liv has her head cushioned on Amanda's chest.

"I was so scared today. Miller could take Noah at any moment. I need to find something on him. He's dangerous and he needs to be locked away." Liv says voicing her concerns.

"I know baby, but nothing is going to happen to Noah. I'm not going to let that happen. Miller is trying to intimidate you. Don't let him. Besides, you have a badass girlfriend who will kick his ass if he comes near her girl." Amanda replies running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair.

Liv chuckles "You always manage to say just the right thing to make me feel a little better."

"Seriously, Mille thrives on power. Don't give him any. He's managed to get where he is by intimidating anyone who got in his way. He's too smart to take a cop's kids" She wraps Liv up in a hug, pulling her in tighter. "We're gonna get him. I promise you."

Liv pulls her head off her girlfriends' chest. "I don't want to talk about him anymore. It's been forever since I got to spend time with you outside of the precinct."

Amanda smirks "What would you like to do instead?"

"I think you know." They kiss. Liv deepens it working her tongue into her girlfriends' mouth.

They both pull away when breathing becomes an issue. Olivia looks into Amanda's bright blue eyes, brushing the blonde hair from it. "You know I've been so scared since Miller was released, but I don't feel any of that now. I feel safer in your arms than I have in any other place in my life. I know you'll never let anything happen to me or my son." She pauses, takes a deep breath. "I love Amanda." She says, saying those words for the first time.

"Oh baby, I love you too." Amanda replies, tears in her eyes.

In this moment, Rob Miller doesn't matter. The only thing that does is their love for each other.


End file.
